bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkaku Madarame
"}} |race = Soul |birthday = November 9''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 116 |gender = Male |height = 182 cm (5'11½") |weight = 76 kg (167 lbs.) |affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society |profession = Shinigami |position = Lieutenant of the 11th Divison |previous position = 3rd Seat of the 11th Division |division = 11th Division |partner = Yumichika Ayasegawa |base of operations= Seireitei, Soul Society |relatives = N/A |shikai = Hōzukimaru |bankai = Ryūmon Hōzukimaru |manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 85 |anime debut = Episode 26 |video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai |japanese voice = Nobuyuki Hiyama |english voice = Vic Mignogna Michael Sinterniklaas (Episode 105) |spanish voice = José Javier Serrano (Spain) Óscar Flores (Latin America) }} is the lieutenant and former 3rd Seat officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Appearance Ikkaku is a tall and muscular man. He is bald, a fact made fun of by many people, especially 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, who calls him "cue ball", "chrome dome", or "pachinko-head" (as a result of her fondness for giving people nicknames or when he questions her direction skills). Ikkaku's bald scalp is very reflective while under the sun, causing the members of the 8th and 11th Divisions to mistake it for a full moon at one point, much to his chagrin. His eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner. Ikkaku has a scar, which he gained while fighting Ichigo Kurosaki during the Ryoka Invasion, running down the left side of his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 20 He wears the standard Shinigami robes, with the exception of no tabi with his sandals. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Ikkaku sports a gold-plated shoulder plate on his right arm with the kanji for dragon (龍) printed on it.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 469, pages 2-3 Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, as a lieutenant, Ikkaku now wears a lieutenant's badge on his left arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, page 7 Personality Ikkaku is violent, fight-loving, and rude, which has been noted by Tetsuzaemon Iba, among others. He is also quite stubborn and cocky at times. He loves fighting so much, he is unwilling to travel anywhere without a sword, resorting to carrying a wooden one when posing as a student at Karakura High School. Ikkaku is very self-conscious about his baldness, often insisting he is not bald, but that his head is "shaven", and will threaten anyone who points this out. Ikkaku considers fighting fun, and tries to get as much fun as he can, even taking deadly risks to drag out fights for as long as possible. He limits his skills in order to make fights last longer, using his Bankai, or even his Shikai, as a last resort against his opponents. Ikkaku constantly smiles when engaging in a fight with a formidable opponent. Ikkaku considers the only honorable battles to be those fought one-on-one. Even the threat of death is not a reason to ignore this fact, for he believes the winner is only determined when the other dies. In his fight with the Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, Ikkaku was losing badly, yet refused to surrender or use his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapters 202-206''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 326 Ikkaku has a sense of loyalty and responsibility; refusing to take the position as captain of either the 3rd, 5th, or 9th Divisions, when Aizen and his cohorts defected from Soul Society. He is fiercely loyal to his captain, under whose command he wishes to die.Bleach ''manga; Chapter 206, pages 11-14 He considers surviving an otherwise lost battle good luck, which his captain taught him, and carries a blood-clotting ointment in the hilt of his Zanpakutō. History Plot Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc .]] When Aizen and his top three Espada invade the fake Karakura Town, Ikkaku, along with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shūhei Hisagi, and Izuru Kira, is tasked with protecting the four pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 2 He begins a confrontation with one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Choe Neng Poww. Upon seeing the large Arrancar, rather than be intimidated by his size, Ikkaku is amused, stating he is a "big boy" and prays he is as tough as he looks. When Poww, wondering if Shinigami pray to a god, asks who he prays to, Ikkaku is perplexed by the concept too. Realizing he does not really pray to any god, he decides it does not matter, for he will just pray to the Arrancar's god. Poww retorts that this shouldn't be a problem, for their god and king knows full well he is no match for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 9-11 .]] Unlike the three others, who are successful in defending their pillars, Ikkaku is defeated in his fight against Poww, who destroys the pillar he was guarding.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 1-2 Poww states he thought Ikkaku had something more up his sleeve, but if he is dead, he would guess not. As Ikkaku tries to get up, Poww steps on his back, causing him to scream out in pain. Happy he still lives, Poww asks him to show him what he has left. As Poww tries to force him to give in or die,a defiant Ikkaku states he has nothing left, and even if he did, he would not waste it on him. Before Poww can finish him off, Captain Sajin Komamura punches Poww as Iba stops more of the real town from appearing. Punching Komamura a considerable distance away, Poww releases his Zanpakutō, Calderón.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 8-19 Grabbing Ikkaku, Iba, running, states they are no match for someone who just sent his captain flying. Moving back with Shunpo, Komamura, intercepting an attack by Poww, defeats Poww with his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 3-19 As Komamura's Bankai dissipates, an amazed Ikkaku looks on. When Iba, saying Komamura's Bankai is amazing, notes the difference between the captain's Bankai and his is like night and day, a shocked Ikkaku looks on as Iba, asking him if he did not think he would notice, promises not to tell his captain. Scolding Ikkaku, he tells him his job was to protect the pillar, and yet it was destroyed. Telling Ikkaku this happened because he wants to hide his strength, Iba states he does not care if Ikkaku dies because he wants to hide his strength, but he should not disobey orders to do so. Noting Ikkaku's stubbornness has cost them in battle, Iba tells him as long as he is in the Gotei 13, he must obey orders, even if it means crushing his stubbornness and pride. When Ikkaku tries to explain himself, Iba punches him in the face. As an irate Ikkaku, trying to fight back, is pushed to the side, Iba asks him why he would attack head-on in his condition, for there is no point in coming at him head-on if he is just going to get crushed. When he notes he has to win, even if it means running away or sneaking up from behind, Ikkaku states it is something a coward would do, and he is no coward, which prompts Iba to tell him to get stronger and win, even at the cost of his life.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 8-14 As Ikkaku notices Komamura standing behind Iba, he, wiggling his ears, tells them not to worry, for his ears appear to be failing him today.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 16 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Along with Yumichika, Ikkaku heads to Rukongai. When Yumichika asks if he heard the news, Ikkaku saying he did, states people at Rukongai cannot vanish on their own, and they should not underestimate their division.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, page 14 As Ikkaku and other members of the 11th Division investigate District 64 of Rukongai, called Sabitsura, where people have been disappearing, Yumichika observes there is nobody left. When Ikkaku states there had been people when he had first got the report, meaning the disappearances are ongoing, Yumichika theorizes they left and went somewhere else, not wanting to stay in a place where people disappear, but Ikkaku, rebuffing this, tells him the SRDI would have known if they had simply moved. As one of their subordinates tells them not even one child can be found, another brings them to a group of footprints which lead to one place before disappearing. As they both notice each set of footprints has one foot bare while the other has a sandal, Yumichika concludes a Hollow is not responsible for the disappearances, and Ikkaku orders them to continue searching for clues.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 11-14 When the Wandenreich begin their invasion of Soul Society, Ikkaku, along with Yumichika, is among the Shinigami who go out to the battlefield.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Later, Ikkaku is notified by Rin Tsubokura Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 4 Later, Ikkaku and other members of the Gotei 13 are surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 5 After the fighting ends and the Wandenreich withdraw, Ikkaku, brought to the medical compound for treatment, is restrained after restlessly shouting his captain could not have died.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 5 After the Wandenreich invade the Seireitei for the second time, Ikkaku notes it is nighttime. When Yumichika asks him if it has not been night the entire time, Ikkaku states it was only cloudy and notes the shadows outside of the Seireitei are increasing before saying he has a bad feeling. Climbing over the wall behind them, Hisagi expresses surprise upon seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika. When Ikkaku asks him why he came here, Hisagi states he got lost before revealing the Wandenreich spread high-density Reishi all over the Seireitei in order to prevent the Shinigami from finding them. Saying they should not move rashly at night, Ikkaku states they will be doing exactly what the enemy wants if they move around in the shadows as Mask De Masculine appears above them, and beats them into the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 8-9 & 17 Later, Ikkaku and Yumichika notice Ichigo's arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 11 Soon afterward, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya confront the Sternritter gathered at Ichigo's location.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 After Bazz-B summons his Spirit Weapon, Ikkaku attacks him, forcing Bazz-B to dodge. After Rukia encases Bazz-B's arm in ice, Ikkaku tells the Sternritter they should die right now if they want the Shinigami to leave, prompting Yumichika to note this does not make very much sense.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 3-4 After all of the combatants are separated by a massive explosion, Ikkaku and Yumichika confront Giselle Gewelle, who cautions them against attacking her. When Yumichika claims she is a man, an angered Giselle summons Bambietta Basterbine's corpse and has her engulf Ikkaku and Yumichika in explosions before proclaiming they will kill all of the Shinigami together.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 13-17 As Ikkaku and Yumichika repeatedly dodge explosions, Ikkaku wonders how Bambietta keeps throwing bombs without running out, prompting Yumichika to point out that she is causing things to explode by touching them. When Ikkaku states this is the same thing, Yumichika states this means he cannot repel them with Hōzukimaru. Ikkaku decides to attack her head-on, prompting Yumichika to back him up by using Hadō #57. Daichi Tenyō, which sends several chucks of rock flying at Bambietta. Ikkaku stabs Bambietta, but she merely grabs his face, only for Yumichika to appear and cut her arm off. As Giselle explains how Bambietta cannot die because she is already dead, Bambietta blasts Ikkaku and Yumichika away. as Giselle reveals that she killed Bambietta to turn her into a zombie, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives to take over the fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 589, pages 10-17 Ikkaku notes he cannot see Mayuri, but knows him from his voice.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, page 3 Later, when Giselle summons several zombified Shinigami, a shocked Ikkaku curses her.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, page 14-15 As Mayuri brings out four zombified Arrancar in response to this, Ikkaku recognizes Luppi Antenor among them,Bleach manga; Chapter 591, page 4 and tries to calm Yumichika down when the latter is riled up by Charlotte Chuhlhourne.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, page 6 When the Arrancar begin attacking the zombified Shinigami, Ikkaku tells them to wait, only for Mayuri to state how those who go against the Seireitei must die before pointing out how those are Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's words.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, pages 11-13 When a zombified Hitsugaya arrives, Ikkaku recognizes him and states that he thought almost all of Hitsugaya's Reiatsu was gone. When Hitsugaya prepares to attack, Yumichika attempts to use Bakudō, only for Ikkaku to proclaim he cannot stop this with Kidō and send Yumichika flying back with a blow from Hōzukimaru. Hitsugaya unleashes a wave of ice, which freezes Ikkaku's right leg. As Ikkaku notes this is a small price to pay for surviving that attack, Hitsugaya stabs him through the chest and slashes his back before attacking again, only for Yumichika to intercept the slash.Bleach manga; Chapter 592, pages 1-8 Later, Ikkaku is brought to Urahara's laboratory and healed by Jūshirō Ukitake. When Kenpachi emerges from the medical room, Ikkaku expresses surprise at him being able to move.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, pages 4-6 When Nanao confronts Kenpachi over his desire to search for Yachiru, Ikkaku watches nervously from the sidelines. After Kenpachi agrees to leave the search for his lieutenant to the rest of the 11th Division, Urahara gives Shinji a sphere to charge with his Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, pages 9-10 After the death of the Soul King, when the worlds start to crumble, Ikkaku watches as Ukitake uses Kamikake to call upon the power of Mimihagi and take the Soul King's place.Bleach manga; Chapter 616, pages 8-10 Later, when Yhwach absorbs Mimihagi and transforms into a swarm of black creatures that invade the Seireitei, Ikkaku, alongside Yumichika and Hisagi, activates his Shikai and begins fighting them off, but soon notes that there is no end to them.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 14-15 When much of the Gotei 13 goes through the gate in order to reach the Soul King Palace, Ikkaku is left behind with his captain, Yumichika and Hanatarō when they went to relieve themselves. However, they notice that Mayuri and Nemu have deliberately stayed behind and follow them through the gate when they reopen it at a separate location. As the two captains argue with one another and Hanatarō panics about being left behind, Ikkaku suggests to an impatient Yumichika that they should run on ahead of their superior.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 9-10 The group comes across Pernida Parnkgjas while travelling through Wahrwelt. Kenpachi is injured after carelessly attacking the Quincy and Ikkaku broods over missing an opportunity to attack as well. Yumichika reprimands him for speaking in such a way, asserting that if they got involved, their captain would probably get mad at them for doing something wrong. When Nemu agrees with his comrade, Ikkaku expresses his surprise that the quiet lieutenant has actually spoken up about her opinion. He is calmly informed that neither Mayuri nor Kenpachi look like they are struggling enough in the battle to warrant their interference or help. Ikkaku cries out in alarm when Kenpachi's arm begins to twist of its own accord, forcing the captain to cut it off before it spreads to his body and kills him. He watches as the arm continues to fold in on itself until it become just a puddle of blood and Ikkaku wonders how that is possible.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, pages 2-6 He panics when Kenpachi's entire body begins to twist after he heedlessly attacks a second time. When prompted by Nemu, Ikkaku covers his ears to prevent the deafness that is caused by Mayuri's Fear Factor 4, which he uses to save Kenpachi from Pernida's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, pages 11-14 After Mayuri thanks Kenpachi for exposing the true nature of The Compulsory and giving him a reason to improve Ashisogi Jizō, Ikkaku angrily notes that Mayuri sent him against Pernida on purpose, and is further annoyed when Mayuri refers to Kenpachi as a "noble sacrifice". Upon witnessing Pernida's true form as the left arm of the Soul King towering over him and Yumichika, a stunned Ikkaku wonders why it is so large before fleeing when Pernida begins to attack. Seeing Mayuri still standing before Pernida, Ikkaku tells him to run before demanding to know why he is so happy about this situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 637, pages 2, 6, 9-12, 14-15 After Mayuri tells Pernida that he has the right to give it a new name after discovering it, Ikkaku asks if he really said that, and Yumichika grimly affirms it. Pernida says that it does not understand what Mayuri is saying, and Ikkaku says that they don't understand either, but Nemu says that she does. Ikkaku reacts in shock when Pernida takes control of the ground. As Mayuri ascends a building, Pernida attempts to crush him with two stone fists, causing an explosion. Ikkaku worriedly wonders if Mayuri was blown up, but Mayuri quickly refutes this.Bleach manga; Chapter 638, pages 2-3, 5, 10 When Mayuri prepares to use his Bankai, Yumichika believes that he is planning to release poison into the surrounding area and tells Ikkaku that they need to move Kenpachi away from there, only to be shocked alongside Ikkaku when Mayuri reveals a modified version of his Bankai instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 639, pages 8-9 & 12 After Mayuri defeats Pernida, Ikkaku and Yumichika return and help him release the de-zombified Hitsugaya and Rangiku from the containers they were in before placing Mayuri in one of the containers. After placing Kenpachi in the other one, Ikkaku and Yumichika promise to come back for him soon before thanking Mayuri and leaving.Bleach manga; Chapter 644, pages 4-7 Soon afterward, Ikkaku and Yumichika are shocked to see Kenpachi standing before them, having left his container.Bleach manga; Chapter 667, pages 2-3 They are further startled when Kenpachi activates Bankai, causing his skin to turn red.Bleach manga; Chapter 669, page 5 Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, Ikkaku has replaced Yachiru as lieutenant. Along with Kenpachi and Yumichika, he sets off to the promotion ceremony of the new 13th Division captain. Kenpachi insists that the event is at the 13th Division's barracks, which Ikkaku disputes. Unable to get Yumichika to back him up, they are forced to follow Kenpachi and arrive late. As Kenpachi is berated by Suì-Fēng, Ikkaku bows in apology.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 9-10 & 15-16 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Despite being ranked as the lieutenant of his division, his rank does not reflect his fighting abilities, which are of near-captain level. According to Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku was the 2nd strongest man in the 11th Division when he was the 3rd Seat.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, page 4 He uses a fighting style noted to be rough, but powerful, and complex movements which allow him to lunge with his sword from the left and defend with his sheath at the right, though he is ambidextrous and can switch between the two techniques. Ikkaku commonly fights with his sword held in a normal grip and the sheath held in reverse grip, showing his mastery of the two variations of sword-fighting. He uses misdirection in his attacks, and even though doing so allows for holes in his defense, he can make up for it with surprise attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, pages 8-13 His mastery of this skill is great enough for Renji Abarai to beg Ikkaku to train him. *'Naginatajutsu Master': Ikkaku's Zanpakutō is a naginata-type weapon while in Shikai. Ikkaku uses it perfectly against other sword-type weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 17-18 *'Bōjutsu Master': Though Ikkaku's Zanpakutō is a naginata-type weapon while in Shikai, it can split apart into a three-sectioned staff and back into a naginata. While in its split form, he is highly proficient in the use of techniques similar in use to that of bo to take advantage of its versatility.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 20-22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 88, pages 4-8 Hakuda Expert: Before he became a Shinigami, Ikkaku was always roaming around looking for fights. Most opponents did not have swords, so he frequently fought barehanded. He won against everyone he fought, and upon seeing his strength, most people fled from him.Bleach anime; Episode 119 When Moe broke his Zanpakutō, Ikkaku resorted to fighting unarmed, and swiftly defeated the Fullbringer.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, pages 11-19 Shunpo Practitioner: Ikkaku uses Shunpo frequently, though he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents so he can fight more. High Spiritual Power: As a lieutenant and former 3rd seat of the Gotei 13, Ikkaku boasts a high level of spiritual power. His spiritual energy is red.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Enhanced Strength: Ikkaku possesses a high level of strength. He blocked a punch from the Arrancar Edrad Liones in his released state, even while severely injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 22 Ikkaku sent Hōzukimaru flying several meters away and through solid rock with a single attack.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Several of his opponents have commented on the strength of his blows. His muscle control is highly developed, for after having a shoulder dislocated, he reset it by flexing his muscles.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 6 He is strong enough to shatter the ground with a single attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, page 3 Enhanced Endurance: Ikkaku has an incredibly high level of endurance, able to ignore most injuries without noticeably affecting his performance. During his fight against Edrad, despite taking great injuries, he still fought on, used his Bankai, and ultimately defeated the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapters 202-206 During his fight against Moe Shishigawara, even after taking several critical hits to the point of coughing up blood, he still fought on and defeated Moe.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, pages 13-19 Zanpakutō Hōzukimaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Hōzukimaru (Zanpakutō spirit). : Though Hōzukimaru resembles an ordinary katana, its hilt is hollow to store a small vial of healing ointment, which Ikkaku can access by removing the hilt's pommel. Its tsuba is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end. Rarely wearing it at his side like most Shinigami, Ikkaku usually carries Hōzukimaru's sealed form in his hand to enable him to quickly access it in battle, and wields its sheath in his other hand to serve as a secondary weapon. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . The Shikai of Hōzukimaru is unusual in that Ikkaku slams its hilt (and sometimes its pommel) into its sheath to activate it when saying the command phrase. Once released, Hōzukimaru takes on the form of what initially appears to be a Kikuchi Yari (spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel has a red horsehair tassel.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 15 :Shikai Special Ability: Ikkaku uses the command to separate his naginata into its true form, which is a , after which the sections can independently reconnect and separate again at will. This special ability surprises his opponents when they first attack. These chains can extend a fair length, allowing Ikkaku to swing his weapon like a flail for mid-range attacks. *'Bankai': : To activate it during his battle with Edrad, Ikkaku slams the two broken pieces of his Shikai back into the spear-form and says Bankai. Its two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard guandao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt, and a long, cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe blade, with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. Ikkaku usually holds one blade in each hand and lets the central portion float behind him, though he will occasionally spin the entire configuration about using the center handle as a pivot.Bleach manga, Chapter 205, pages 4-5''Bleach'' anime; Episode 118 :Bankai Special Ability: Ikkaku's Bankai, like his Shikai, is quite unusual. Aside from the increase in power, his Bankai does not offer any special abilities or special defensive properties, but releases some Reiatsu, which starts to grow in strength. Ikkaku treats Hōzukimaru different than other Bankai users treat their Zanpakutō, for they just let theirs slumber and use it when they want to do Bankai. If he forces it to awaken suddenly, cutting the enemy and not getting cut becomes a lot harder to handle than it should be, so his Bankai gets increasingly more powerful as the fight drags on. After he activates his Bankai, Ikkaku's Reiatsu rises as the dragon crest slowly fills with crimson dye. It fills faster when he spins Ryūmon Hōzukimaru with the center handle. Ikkaku states his Zanpakutō is very lazy in battle and needs to be woken up through causing or receiving injury. When the crest is completely filled, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru is at its full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, pages 15-19 Weaknesses Combat Kidō: Typical of a member of the 11th Division, Ikkaku has no capability in Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 1 Zanpakutō Structural Weakness (Shikai): While able to deliver powerful blows, it is not very durable, and tends to break against particularly strong strikes. Brittle Edge (Bankai): The force of unleashing so much power can leave his Zanpakutō's edge brittle under excessive stress.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, page 15 Waning Power (Bankai): According to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, it is considerably weaker after having been destroyed by Edrad.Bleach manga, Chapter 516, page 4 Appearances in Other Media *Ikkaku features on an edition of Bleach Beat Collection's Second Session, where Nobuyuki Hiyama performs as Ikkaku in the track "We," which is a quartet with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Yachiru Kusajishi, Kenpachi Zaraki. *He appears in the third to eighth editions of the Rock Musical Bleach, where he is played by Takuya Usui. *Ikkaku features in the fifth volume of Bleach "B" Station's first season, as well as the fourth season's fourth volume. Censorship *In the anime, before releasing his Bankai against Edrad Liones, Ikkaku wasn't shown bleeding profusely after Edrad struck him,Bleach anime; Episode 118 as he was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 19 *In the anime, during a flashback to when Ikkaku first met Kenpachi Zaraki and was defeated by the latter, Ikkaku wasn't shown bleeding profusely from his grevious wounds''Bleach'' anime; Episode 119as he was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 206, page 7 Instead Ikkaku has fewer wounds on his body in the anime. Trivia *In the last character popularity poll, Ikkaku came in 22nd. In the 2nd, he placed 22nd, and in the 3rd, 27th. *Ikkaku's Hōzukimaru came 13th in the Zanpakutō poll. His Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, came in at 27th. *He co-authors Manly Silence with Tetsuzaemon Iba,Bleach Bootleg; Page 181 and has his own column titled You're In Luck, You're On A Roll,Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover both in the Seireitei Communication. *While Ikkaku's Reiatsu color is red, in Episode 119, it's depicted as orange instead. Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Ichigo, is it? That's a nice name. Men with the word Ichi in their names are often powerful and talented."Bleach manga; Chapter 86, page 18 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I just can't understand. Even though there's a fair amount of distance between us, when two people are engaged in a fight, only a rookie would remove a hand from his sword."Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 8-9 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "What are you talking about? We're still fighting! One of us will die before it's over! I, Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of Zaraki's Division, will never walk away from a fight like a coward!"Bleach manga; Chapter 88, page 15 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Damn... How could I not die after losing so much blood! What a shame to get saved by the enemy. Damn, if only I could move, I would kill you right now!"Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 13 * (To Tetsuzaemon Iba) "I was never interested in Kidō in the first place. Unlike you, my mom didn't make me a do-it-all kind of guy at birth."Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 2 * (To Renji Abarai) "Idiot. I told you long ago when I taught you how to fight, didn't I? That I have no intention of telling anyone besides you and Yumichika, that I have Bankai. If it got out that I can use Bankai, there'd be others besides you telling me to become a captain. I have no intention of becoming a captain. Becoming a captain would mean that I can't fight under Captain Zaraki. If you wish to surpass Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, then I only have one wish. To fight and die under that man's command."Bleach manga; Chapter 206, pages 13-14 * (To Edrad Liones) "You sure have a different way of getting down to business. 'To announce your name and rank' is a custom taught to us when we learn how to fight. It's known as the last courtesy. If a person dies in combat, at least you get to know the name of the one that brought death to you. Third Seat of Zaraki's Division, Ikkaku Madarame. As for the lowlifes who ignore this etiquette, I simply kill them after they know who did them in."Bleach manga; Chapter 202, pages 18-19 * (To Edrad Liones) "Cut the flattery. You can stop your admiration. It's only natural to show our true levels of Reiatsu. Whether it is worthy of praise is something you will learn after you die."Bleach manga; Chapter 205, pages 7-8 *(To Hōzukimaru) "What you said about me before...you're right, I am pretty stubborn. But still, I'll stick to the way I do things. I'll fight the way I always do and still tear you apart because when you get down to it, a man's not a man if he can't be himself in battle!"Bleach anime; Episode 242 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You're too soft, Ichigo. You really think you're gonna win a fight like this without taking any lives? Finish them off properly! That's how you show respect to the enemy who started this battle."Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 13 * (To Moe Shishigawara) "No man's life is worth more than another! If you're gonna put your life on the line, you do it as equals! I don't care if you're brothers, or master and apprentice, or whatever! You should only die for a guy who'd die for you! There's nothing honorable about throwing your life away as though it's nothing! That's just showing off like a kid!"Bleach manga; Chapter 468, pages 10-11 References Titles Navigation de:Ikkaku Madarame es:Ikkaku Madarame fr:Ikkaku Madarame Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Former Seated Officers Category:11th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Experts